Chocolate Ice Cream
by anmitsu dango
Summary: Don't worry, because love will eventually find a way. Oneshot. Drabble. Fluff.


**I'm back with another fanfic :D again, it's my favorite FT pairing, Wendy x Mystogan!**

**The point of view in this story is second person point of view unless otherwise stated. In this fic, 'you' are Wendy :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fairy Tail and its characters are not mine. But I do own the plot. I'm sorry for any resemblance towards other stories.**

**I also post this story under the same title on asianfanfics . com. **

**English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes m(_ _)m**

**reviews are highly appreciated :D**

* * *

**You woke up a little late in a sunny Sunday morning, went to wash your face and proceeded to the kitchen. As you rummaged through the kitchen cabinets, you realized that the cabinets were nearly empty. Taking a glance at the clock, you decided to go grocery shopping. You went to change your clothes into more proper ones, grabbing your wallet and cell phone. It was sunny but not so hot so you decided to give your bike a rest and just walk.**

**The rays of sunshine felt warm on your face. Walking down the empty streets with giant grocery bags in hand, you took slow steps along the road. All of a sudden you stopped in front of a small ice cream stall. It was neither a hot day nor a long walk which caused you to crave for ice cream so much. You didn't even know. You just stopped there, staring at the menu.**

**Suddenly two kids passed you, the boy looked slightly older than the girl. They were sharing a cone of ice cream happily, and the boy would occasionally wiped the ice cream from the corner of the girl's mouth while the girl would blush shyly for being such a messy eater. They were cute. Looking at them brought smile to your lips as way they shared an ice cream brought you several years back, when you found your first love.**

**3rd person PoV**

_**"Uncle, chocolate ice cream, please!"**_

_**A little girl clung to the counter of the small ice cream stall. Her eyes gleamed happily as it was the first day her mom let her buy ice cream again after she was cured from cold. The uncle behind the counter frowned and patted the girl's head. "I'm afraid I can't give you that, little girl. We ran out of chocolate ice cream."**_

_**The smile on the little girl's lips turned into a cute pout. "I'm unlucky."**_

_**"Don't be sad, little girl. We still have a lot of flavors here. What do you want? Vanilla? Strawberry?"**_

_**"I don't know..." The little girl still pouted, failing to realize that a boy was staring at her, a cone of triple scoop chocolate ice cream on hand. The tall boy finally approached the girl.**_

_**"Here, you can have this." **_

_**The girl turned to see a tower of her favorite chocolate ice cream in front of her face. Her eyes then met a young boy's, the boy smiled while extending his hands which were holding the cone. The girl didn't budge. **_

_**"I just bought it, so it's clean, I promise!" The boy quickly explained.**_

_**"But... What about you?"**_

_**"I will buy another flavor. No matter what flavor they are in, ice creams are delicious!" The boy smiled again, the way his lips curved was soft and sincere. Slowly, her pout turned into a smile as bright as the boy's. "Thank you!" She grinned while taking the cone from the strange boy's hand. Said boy watched the girl eating the ice cream happily before stretching out his hand again.**_

_**"My name is Mystogan."**_

**3rd pov end**

**"So... Can I help you, young lady?"**

**The old man's voice snapped you back to reality. The memories when you experienced your first innocent crush had unconsciously took over. A small smile crept onto your lips. It was strange how years had passed but you still remembered clearly the smile on that boy's face. Maybe because first love stays forever, that was what old peoples said. **

**"Um, excuse me, miss?" The old man called again.**

**"Ah! I'm sorry! I want chocolate ice cream, please!"**

**He shrugged. "You're unlucky. This young man over here just bought the last scoop of chocolate ice cream."**

**You pouted and glanced to your side only to meet the sight of a tall young man holding a cone of triple scoop chocolate ice cream. Coincidentally, or not, at the exact same time he was also staring at you. You quickly averted your gaze from the young man's eyes, feeling a familiar blush on your face. **

**You were too busy with your own thought that you didn't realize the man approaching you with ice cream in hand.**

**"Here, you can have this."**

**Those words seemed to wake you up, but you just stood there.**

**"I just bought this, so it's clean, I promise!"**

**"But... What about you?"**

**"I will buy another flavor. No matter what flavor they are in, ice creams are delicious!"**

**It was as if the two of you were reciting an old play. The gestures and the dialogues felt like déjà vu. A 'thank you' slipped past your lips along with a smile as you took the ice cream from said man's hand. Peering above the cone, you licked the ice cream a bit while your heart raced in anticipation, waiting for the next words coming from the man's lips. You watched as the lips curved into a familiar soft smile. When the man approached you, and when he slowly stretched out his hand, you knew.**

**"My name is Mystogan."**

_**Don't worry, because love will eventually find a way.**_


End file.
